Rise of the Guardians: Gakuen Alice edition
by TheStoryTeller231
Summary: Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka died separated in a accident. They were awaken my MIM and now they are spirits. They don't remember nothing about their past, will Jack and the guardians help them to remember? Will our heros help the guardians defeat Pitch Black once again? Rated T because i'm paranoid. R&R!


**Mikan's POV**

I could only feel darkness and nothing more. I couldn't move or even breathe or open my eyes.

I was lost and I didn't know where.

_Mikan Yukihira._

Somehow, I could feel a warm wind in my face and I let out a huge gasp, finally breathing and opening my eyes I could see full moon, it seemed to smile at me.

I was floating in the hair, something was carrying me gently and then I landed on the ground, in the middle of somewhere in the woods.

What am I doing here? Who am I?

_Mikan Yukihira…the spirit of light and love._

I looked up, did the moon just whispered at me?

"I am Mikan?"-I cried looking at it.

_Spirit of the light and love._

After that, the moon went quiet.

I glanced at everything around me and I noticed sparkling stone, I walked at it like the stone was calling me, when I kneeled down and touched it a bright light covered my eyes and everything went white for a moment.

I opened my eyes again and I saw that I was holding a pink staff and pink stones covering it like diamonds, it was beautiful.

I heard noises behind me and I instantly looked there, finding nothing but a little boy.

"Uh? Who are you?"-I asked tilting my head.

He smiled, but he was emotionless. He had grey hair that looked almost invisible and his eyes sparkled like two sapphires.

"I am…your servant mistress."-he answered with almost a whisper. He looked like a ghost.

"Mistress? But…wait do you know who I am?"-I asked hopefully.

He nodded.

"The moon told you right? You're Mikan, the spirit of light and love. You're the cupid, mistress. And I'm your helper, I promise to never leave your side and always protect you."-He said flying towards me.

He was flying, he looked like an angel…I smiled sweetly when he grabbed my hand and pulled me up, I felt the warm wind helping me to fly with him.

"You haven't said your name…"-I said while flying with him to the unknown.

"I don't have a name, I was born when you were mistress I don't know your name."-he said not looking at me.

"You can call me Mikan if you want and I can name you?"-I asked shyly.

He looked at me a little surprised and smiled.

"That would be an honor, Mikan."

I grinned.

"I'll name you Youichi Yukihira"

Therefore, he continued flying thru the night, and I was not scared at all.

My name is Mikan Yukihira and I'm the spirit of the light and love. I am the cupid.

Or it was what the moon said.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Natsume's POV**

Hot, so hot…I can't breathe there's no air for me to breathe.

Someone please help me…

Help…

Me…

Mikan…

.

.

.

What…where am I? It's dark and…warm.

I can't open my eyes or move? Why is that…I want to know where I am.

_Natsume Hyuuga…_

Who's there? Show yourself and take me out from this darkness.

_Natsume…open your eyes…_

If I could you smartass, can't you see that I can't?

_Open your eyes my child…_

I did what that whisper said and I saw myself floating without anyone grabbing me, what is going on?

_Natsume…the spirit of Fire and protection…_

Fire and protection? Spirit? My name is Natsume?

_Natsume…_

I looked up to see the moon. It didn't looked like the same…it looked like the moon was talking with me.

"Is it you?"-I asked looking at it.

_Live…and protect…Natsume._

"Who should I protect?"-I asked the moon, but it didn't reply all.

"He won't talk with you silly."-a tiny female voice said behind me.

I looked and I saw a girl, she had a raven hair and her crimson eyes were sparkling, she looked at me with a sweet yet devilish smile.

"Who are you?"-I hissed glaring at her, not noticing that in the palm of my hand was a flame, startled I shook my hand.

She giggled.

"Don't be scared brother the fire won't hurt you or me. My name is Aoi Hyuuga, I was born when you were and the moon told me that I was your sister."-she said smiling and hugging me.

I awkwardly hugged back and I started to feel that I was comfortable with her.

"Okay…Aoi…can you help me?"-I asked pushing her away a little.

She nodded and pointed behind me, making me look I spotted a red shiny stone calling me.

I looked at her confused and she waved with her head like saying _its okay, just go._

I slowly walked, looking around to the burned house and kneeled down to grab it, when I touched it a red light came out of nowhere and it was warm as hell.

I closed my eyes and silent surrounded me.

"Open your eyes brother and see that you are Natsume"-she said.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw myself holding a red staff that was on fire, but I couldn't feel it or I wasn't getting burn at all.

"Stand up spirit of fire and protection the children are waiting for you."-she said patting my shoulder and grabbing my hand.

I nodded, and walked with her while she almost dragged me.

My name is Natsume Hyuuga and I'm the spirit of fire and protection.

Or it was what the moon told me.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay, down there is their clothes, please notice only the clothes not the hairs.**

**Mikan's outfit: w ochan 12590 96 (without the spaces)**

**Natsume's outfit: 144 2375 (without the spaces)**

**^^ R&R ~**


End file.
